Will You Wear My Shirt?
by coolsville times
Summary: Laura's boyfriend has just cheated on her and Pietro is only too happy to take her mind off of him. X-ietro.


_Will You Wear My Shirt?_

**Disclaimer:** I do** NOT** own X-men, X-men Evolution or the characters depicted in this fic. They all belong to Marvel.

**Summary:** Laura's boyfriend just cheated on her and Pietro is only too happy to take her mind off of him. X-ietro.

**Notes:** Laura joined the Brotherhood after Apocalypse not the X-men.

* * *

_Will You Wear My Shirt?_

The day was a warm, sunny one that made everyone feel loved. The kind that when you stepped outside and the sun hit you, the warmth you felt made all your troubles disappear. It was a wonderful feeling and a wonderful day. Well, it was a wonderful day for most. Lance was out on a date with Kitty, John and Wanda were curled up on the Brotherhood couch watching some movie and Freddy and Todd were in the kitchen playing some insignificant card game. Todd sighed as Pietro flitted around them, cleaning the kitchen hurriedly. He had been speeding around ever since Laura left the house an hour ago and it was getting on everyone's last nerve.

"Pietro, yo. She just went out to get something to eat. Chill man, you're makin' me crazy." Todd finally said making the speed demon stop in his tracks.

"Yeah. Find your center, Pietro." Freddy started never looking up from his cards. "I mean, everyone knows you like her...except maybe her so you don't need to drive us crazy. It's a nice day. Go find some random girl and ask her out or something. You're buggin' me to death, man."

Pietro huffed, sped over to the kitchen table and sat down.

"I can't Freddy. I don't want to go ask another girl out, she's the only one for me." He confessed banging his head on the table.

Todd and Freddy exchanged a strange look before looking at Pietro curiously. Did he just admit his feelings for Laura? Did he just kinda open his soul up to them? Usually when they teased Pietro about his feelings for their fellow Brotherhood member, he'd come back with some snarky remark and run off to some unknown place. Neither boy had seen their speedy friend in such dismay before. He looked completely broken, like he'd given up.

When Laura first came to the Brotherhood, it was obvious to everyone that there was major chemistry between she and Pietro. Everyone figured it was only a matter of time before the speed demon won her over and they became a couple but something got in their way. Julian Keller. Julian beat Pietro to the punch on asking Laura out and it about broke Pietro's heart when she accepted his invitation to the county fair. Since their first date, Julian and Laura had been inseparable and it pained Pietro to see that stupid X-geek show his face at the Brotherhood house every weekend.

The relationship between Laura and Julian hadn't deterred Pietro's feelings for her, though and it didn't diminish the bond that Pietro had established with her. They just became closer and soon Pietro and Laura were best friends. Pietro was even Laura's go-to person when she had relationship problems with Julian. That was probably the most difficult part of being friends with Laura. Seeing her with another man, a man who didn't deserve her and then have Laura come to him with her relationship problems while he had to act like he cared when what he really wanted to do was ring Julian's neck.

The weirdest thing for everyone though was seeing Pietro turn girl after girl down and stay home while Julian took Laura out. It was like Pietro had devoted himself to her and she didn't even know it. Pietro didn't go out on dates anymore, he didn't flirt with random girls that he could never remember the names of and when a hot girl would give him her number, he would politely take it but when she was out of sight, he would throw it away. It was like Pietro the ladies man was gone and replaced by Pietro the downer. He was only truly happy around Laura because when she wasn't around, Pietro knew she was around Julian and just the thought of that made him sick to his stomach.

Freddy cautiously placed a hand on Pietro's shoulder to try and convey the feeling of comfort and friendship when the front door slammed and someone went stomping upstairs. Pietro knew in an instant that it was Laura but didn't follow. He knew that she would call him if she needed him and until that happened, he would stay put.

As if on cue Laura yelled: "Pietro!" from upstairs and before Todd and Freddy knew it, Pietro had disappeared making them wonder if he had even been there at all to begin with.

"Please tell me she and Julian broke up. Please tell me she and Julian broke up." Todd pleaded as Freddy sat back in his seat, laughing as his little green buddy prayed to whatever higher power watched over them.

When Pietro reached Laura's room, he quickly stepped in and closed the door behind him.

"What's wrong?" He asked moving to where she was sitting on the edge of her bed.

"He cheated on me." She mumbled staring into space. "The first guy I ever gave my heart to and he cheated on me."

Laura could only explain what she was feeling as shock. She wasn't hurt and it thoroughly confused her. Didn't girls get all upset when they found out their boyfriends were cheating? So why wasn't she upset or hurt? Why wasn't she crying?

"Who with?" Pietro asked kneeling in front of her and clasping her hands in his own.

"Some girl named Sofia. She's an X-man or something. I saw them kissing at Tony's when I went to get something to eat." Laura explained looking down into Pietro's concerned face. Blue eyes met green and Laura's heart soared at the look on his face. It was so caring and loving that she gave into the hope, if only for a moment, that he liked her too.

It wasn't right, Laura knew, to go out with one guy when you were hopelessly in love with another but she couldn't help it. Pietro was so...Pietro. There was no way to describe him, he was just wonderful. He was handsome and built, kind yet cocky, loving and arrogant; traits that usually didn't look good on other men looked wonderful on Pietro. Laura wasn't afraid to admit that the only reason she went out with Julian was because Pietro didn't seem to be interested, or interested enough to ask her out. He just seemed to want to stay friends and even though it wasn't enough for her, Laura found a way to be OK with that.

"He cheated on you with her?" Pietro exclaimed standing and pacing the room at super speed. "She's not even half as good looking as you, she doesn't have a third of the body you have and she's quite ugly if you ask me." He ranted, somehow keeping his speech regular while his body was moving at an unrealistic speed.

"Pietro!" Laura called trying to get him to calm down, even though he didn't seem to be listening. When his pacing didn't cease, she called his name again, finally making him stop and turn to her. "I'm fine, Pietro. I'm actually not that upset. My only problem in all of this is I don't really know how to break up with someone." She explained shifting under Pietro's curious stare. "I've never had to before." She added noting his puzzled gaze.

"Did you eat while you were at Tony's?" He asked suddenly catching her off guard for a minute before she shook her head no. "Well I'll take you to get something to eat and school you in the art of the break up." He informed, a pleased smile coming over his face.

_'She's not upset. She doesn't really like him!'_ Was all that his mind kept screaming at him.

"Oh Pietro, I'm not really dressed to go anywhere." Laura started, staring down at her short shorts and light blue cami. "I was just gonna go through the drive through." She told him lying back on her bed.

Pietro looked her over for a moment and was about to say something snarky but deciding that now wasn't the time, he just said: "Ok. I'll pick out something for you to wear."

"Oh, I have to see this. Please do tell me what you would have me wear." She laughed thoroughly enjoying just being in his presence.

"You don't think I can do this, do you?" He asked a look of mock hurt on his face. "I have excellent fashion skills, my dear. You just wait." He told her speeding over to her closet and rummaging through the piles of clothes in there.

A second later he threw her favorite pair of tight, ripped jeans at her before rushing back out and throwing a pile of oversized t-shirts on the floor.

"Do you have anything that isn't his?" Pietro asked in disgust.

"What do you mean?" Laura asked dumbly.

"I mean do you have any oversized t's that don't belong to him?"

"No. He gave me all of those when we started going out. He told me I'd look hot in 'em and to keep 'em." Laura explained, casting Pietro a weird look. "Why?"

"Cause you look good in big t-shirts, just not his." Pietro told her simply.

Laura's mouth made an 'o' shape before she, once again, asked: "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do guys think girls look hot in guys' shirts? I mean I figured the skimpier the better but apparently that's not the case." She elaborated standing up and slipping out of her shorts and putting the jeans he'd tossed to her on.

Laura didn't think anything about changing in front of Pietro or any of the other Brotherhood guys for that matter. Neither did Wanda, surprisingly. The Brotherhood was like family and contrary to popular belief, the Brotherhood guys were a very well behaved bunch. Wanda and Laura didn't think twice about walking around the boarding house in practically nothing. Everyone was kinda like family anyway. Besides, Laura and Wanda were very comfortable with their bodies. Wanda basically grew up in an asylum so she wasn't raised with the thought that showing off your body was a bad thing. Neither was Laura, for that matter. Hydra was always doing experiments on her and when she trained; she barley wore anything anyway. The less clothes she wore, the less restrictions she had to deal with.

"While skimpy is all well and good," Pietro started eyes watching her every move. "There's just something about a baggy shirt that's hot on a girl."

Laura gave him a strange look that prompted him to continue.

"Look at it this way, when girls wear big shirts they look smaller, like someone who needs protecting. Guys like that." Pietro explained while Laura just nodded obviously expecting more elaboration. "Also when girls wear bigger stuff," He started, approaching her slowly. "These curves right here," He said, one hand touching her waist and trailing down to her hips. "They're covered up. Makes us have to use our imaginations." He laughed leaning in so that he was right next to her ear.

Laura's breath caught and her heart rate increased as his hands explored the area between her waist and her butt. She could tell by his quick breathing that he was trying to control himself and just the thought of him wanting to touch her, made that little spark of hope she felt earlier, turn into a raging bonfire.

"Big shirts also get us guys thinking about how much bigger we are than girls, how much stronger. That gives our egos a little boost." Pietro continued grabbing her hips firmly and bringing her body closer to him. "It also get us to thinking how much different our bodies are. If you wore one of my shirts, the first thing that would catch my attention would be how it falls on you. How your body would make the shirt come to life where as it's just a shirt when it's on me." He whispered bringing his face closer to her neck. "The last thing that turns a guy on about a girl wearing a mans shirt is who's shirt it is. If you were my girlfriend and you wore my shirt that would be like you telling the world that you're mine and no one else's."

Laura nodded, hearing his words clearly but her mind didn't register anything after the part about her being his girlfriend. Oh how she wished. As the moments passed with them standing in such close proximity, Laura realized just how hard it was for her brain to function properly with him so close, his hands moving over her and his breath on her neck.

"That's why I don't want you wearing his shirt." Pietro sidetracked feeling a surge of courage course through him. He could tell she was distracted by their closeness and it gave him an odd sense of courage and he knew that if he didn't tell her how he felt now, he never would. "You're telling the world that you're his and I don't want you to be his. I want you to be mine." He whispered, voice hoarse with emotion.

Even though Laura hadn't been able to register everything he was saying, that statement definitely registered and the weight of his words made her eyes grow wide.

"Pietro you don't mean that." She forced out, trying to back away from him but he wasn't allowing it. His arms came around her waist and trapped her to him.

"Oh yes I do. I mean it more than I've ever meant anything in my life. I hate seeing you with him. It makes me more jealous than you could ever imagine. I've loved you from the moment you set foot in this house and it just about kills me to see you with him." He confessed tightening his grip on her.

"Why didn't you tell me? You know you can tell me anything." She whispered bringing her dark hand up to his pale face and brushing a piece of white hair from his eyes.

"I couldn't tell you that, not then at least. I can now, though. I want you for my own, Laura. Please tell me you feel the same way." He practically begged, his face inching closer to hers.

Before she could stop herself, Laura eliminated the distance between them and pressed her lips to his. She hadn't meant for her small gesture to turn into something so passionate. It was originally supposed to be a light, chaste kiss, meant only for the sole purpose of telling him that she felt exactly how he was feeling but the moment their lips touched, a fire was set off in Pietro and soon his hands and lips were trailing all over her.

Kissing him and touching him was the best thing Laura had ever experienced. His kiss was so demanding yet loving just like he himself was. He was a man with two sides and his kisses conveyed that as well. Kissing Pietro was nothing like kissing Julian. Julian was demanding in a lustful way. He was only in it for her body. Pietro, on the other hand, loved not only her body, but every other part of her as well. He loved her for her mind, her soul, her past and her personality. Spending time with her wasn't just about the physical as it had been with Julian, it was about the psychological and emotional as well and Laura loved every minute of Pietro showing that to her. He was so very different from Julian and Laura found deep pleasure in that. She loved Pietro, she didn't love Julian.

_'Julian!'_

Laura had forgotten all about him. No matter how she felt, she was still going out with him and kissing Pietro here and now made her no better than he was. With that in mind, Laura lightly pushed a heavily breathing Pietro back.

"Pietro we can't do this. I'm still technically going out with Julian. I can't be with you fully until I've broken up with him." She explained, all the while trying to regain her breathing.

Nodding, Pietro asked where her phone was. Laura pointed to her dresser and watched as Pietro sped over to the piece of furniture in question and picked up her phone. Her eyes followed his every move as he quickly went through her contacts and dialed Julian's number.

Laura, having above average hearing could hear Julian answer with a sly: "Hey babe."

Pietro made a face before saying: "Hey Julian? This is Pietro. Laura's breaking up with you." and hanging up the phone. Pietro threw the phone on her bed and turned to her. "Problem solved." He said, speeding back over to her and taking her in his arms once more. "Now there's only one more order of business to take care of."

"And what's that?" Laura asked wrapping her arms around his neck and laying her head on his chest.

"Laura, will you wear my shirt?"

* * *

**Notes: **

_**Julian Keller** and **Sofia**, as in Sofia Mantega, both belong to Marvel seeing as they're the Marvel characters Hellion and Renascence respectively. (Renascence was formerly known as Wind Dancer in case anyone's confused.)_

* * *

_OK, this is short and it might be lame but it's an idea that popped into my head last night and it won't leave me alone. I thought it was kinda cute and decided to post it so I hope you guys enjoy it. I would like to thank everyone for reading and I hope you all see fit to review. Have a wonderful day._

_-anon g._ **;)**


End file.
